Beautifull Protector
by Prime's sparkling
Summary: When Freddy and co were created, a strange being visited them one day making promises of a person that would be everything they ever needed and hoped to have. They found this person in '87, so when she returns some years later, can they remember her before it's too late or will they kill the only person they ever cared for?
1. Prolog

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! :) But I guess I should start by first apologizing for my long absence. School has just been hell and it was a little worst because we use this years marks to apply for school after matric so its been a little crazy, but don't fear, I'm still here and to start off the festive Christmas season I decided to begin my road to redemption by posting a brand new story for Five Nights At Freddy's. I started to play the first one just before the prequel came out and I absolutely loved it. I don't really enjoy the second one so I'm going to make this one an AU version and I got the idea for it after watching In Time (staring Justin Timberlake) so I hope you enjoy. Please note that the rating will change as the story progresses.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Gore and Blood.**

**I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, the Fazbear group and restaurant belong to its rightful owners, but Emiko belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>31 JUNE<span>**** 1987**

When the car pulled fully to a stop in the parking lot out side of the pizzeria, the small figure in the back Leapt for the handle in excitement. The door didn't open of course but the five year old knew it was because her perants had installed some thing called a child lock. At that moment she really didn't care to try and understand it, despite being beyond smart for her age, as she was going to be able to see her best friends again. Granted her friends were not exactly normal being between five and seven foot tall animatronics but that didn't bother at all. Emiko's perants had brought her every weekend to them and she had pretty much been raised by them from the start. She jumped in her seat when she saw her perants climb out of their seats to let her out and immediately started to fumble with the lock on her seat belt that she had forgotten to take off in her haste to get the door open. She soon found her father's strong hands push hers out of the way and his warm chuckle softly ticked her ear.

"Slow down sweetheart," he said pulling her out of the car and onto his hip, "they aren't going anywhere."

"But I want to see Freddy and Foxy," she squealed and made a mad dash for the door once her father had put her feet back on the ground. Her parents laughed from behind her and she pushed the door open to the pizzeria. The warmth and smells of pizza hit her in the face the second she stepped over the threshold, and she smiled. It was like coming home after a long period of time away. Excited, Emiko marched through the archway into the main hall where her friends worked and lifted her hands to her mouth. In the center of the stage wearing a black top hat and holding a mike as he sung, was Mr Freddy Fazbear himself. The bear animatronic was covered in light brown fur and wore a neat bow tie. On his left was Bonny the bunny. The rabbit stood up to be slightly shorter than Freddy but his long ears gave him the extra length he needed to top the bear. His fur was a soft purple and similar to Freddy he wore a red bow tie. Emiko had always loved him because he would play songs on his guitar specially for her. On the other side of Freddy were the other member of the main band and the only girl of the whole Fazbear group. Chicka the chicken and her cupcake. She was the shortest out of the three but it was still enough to tower over her three foot frame. Soft yellow fur covered her body and she wore a bib around her neck with the words 'Let's eat' written on them.

Emiko smiled, but it wilted when a girl from one of the tables in front got up and walked forward. The girl was a year older than Emiko with blond hair and a puffy face. Her name was Emma, and she bullied Emiko at school everyday when the teachers weren't looking. Grimcing, she shuffled over to a dark corner in the room and sat down at the table, missing the worried looks her animatronic friends sent her when he did not wave back at them.

"Hey there boys and girls, did you enjoy that?" Freddy asked and but his mechanical eyes were locked onto Emiko's small frame in the back. He did not understand why the little girl's behavior ad changed all of the sudden. He had noticed her excitement when she had entered the room and the way her smile had suddenly disappeared when her little green eyes had laid themselves on the birthday girl they were singing to. A glance to his sides revealed that his peers had similar thoughts to his own, but there was not much he could do until their show was finished, "Well don't be sad after all Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza pizzeria is a place for fun."

"Freddy's right kids," Bonnie nodded and adjusted his grip on his guitar as his ears wiggled on top of his head, "Also remember to follow the rules of the pizzeria."

"I hope everyone is enjoying the delicious pizza I made for them," Chicka's motherly voice washed over Emiko's ears. She knew that they were staring at her, by the way the manager and the day guard had tensed up at the door way to the offices. They always did when she came to the pizzeria. Emiko wondered why her friends never just told the owner that they were real and able to think for themselves, but they had once told her that they would tell her once she was older.

"Yes, we love Pizza," Freddy laughed, "but let's not get ahead of ourselves guys cause now its time for the main event of the show."

Some of the kids cheered, and even Emiko wiggled in her seat along side her parents who had come to join her despite their confusion at her choice of seating. They knew what was coming.

"Right Freddy," Bonnie nodded, "He travelled far to come see these little ones to. All the way across the seven seas."

A hand shot up from with in the crowd and Freddy nodded at the little boy with red hair and freckles.

"Yes little one?" Freddy asked. He crouched down lower to be closer to the boy's height and leaned closer to his face with one of his infamous Freddy Fazbear smiles. It got the effect he was looking for when the child smiled widely, revealing an adorable gap tooth, "and what is your name?"

"Billy," the newly named Billy smirked and put his hands behind his back in nervousness and excitement, "what's the seven seas?"

"The seven seas are all the oceans in the world," Bonnie answered in stead and adjusted his grip on his guitar.

"Right Bonnie," Chika mothered, "but our friend is probably wondering what is taking so long. Don't you think?"

"You know what? I think you're right Chika," Freddy smiled and tilted hid hat downwards, something Emiko had always loved about him, "so without further a due let's welcome up Foxy the Pirate cove Fox!"

Everyone cheered and even Emiko let out a joyful whoop when the lights dimmed and the forth animatronic jumped onto the stage. He was designed like a fox with red fur and looked every bit like the pirates her father had once shown her in a movie. He wore some tattered pants, an eye patch over his one eye and had several sharp teeth that looked like they had been made of gold. One of his hands were even gone and a shiny hook had been put in its place. Emiko smiled. Foxy had once told her that he had lost his hand during a bad fight with the bad pirate Blackbeard, who he had fought for the same box of booty they had stolen from skeleton warriors.

Even to this day, Foxy had always been her favourite and her relationship with him felt different than the family like one she had with the other three. She could not quite put a finger on it, but it did not really bother her all that much because she loved him regardless.

"Ahoy me mateys," He boosted in a deep accented voice.

"Ahoy there Foxy," the Kids said back excited about what was to come.

"And what have we here Freddy, some landlubbers to join me crew?" The Fox asked and Emiko looked away when his golden mechanical eyes laid themselves on her small frame in the back. She could see the confusion in them and she felt the urge to run forward and hug him as she always did each time she visited with her parents, but a single look in Emma's direction had her sit down in disappointment. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friends.

"Yes Foxy," Freddy nodded, "and one of them even has a birthday today."

"A birthday ya say?" He asked before letting out a loud holler, "Well in that case Why not come ta the Pirate's Cove and join me on an adventure?"

The kids cheered and quickly made their way out of the hall dragging their exhausted parents along with them and Emiko chuckled when she heard Foxy call out to their backs in warning, "And remember to follow the rules lads and lassies or ya'll walk the plank!"

The five year old smiled sadly, expecting the animatronics to simply follow the group out and leave her to her sulking. Which is why she jumped when a furry hand was put onto her little shoulders. She looked up into Freddy's worried eyes.

"What's the matter Emiko?" he asked and she noted how Bonnie and Chika both came off the stage to join him, "why aren't you with the others enjoying yourself?"

"Because Emma doesn't like me," she said softly when she noticed that her parents had left her to order some pizza at the stands by the entrance, "She's always bullying me at school."

"Why don't you tell your teacher?" Bonnie asked.

"Because then I'd be a tattle tale and no one would like me," Emiko murmured. She did not fight it when Freddy gently picked her up, having left his microphone on the stage, and cradled her to his side like parents often did with small toddlers, which she was technically. Especially to them.

"Darling, that's not true," the bear said softly, which only thickened the southern accent he had gained over the years, "we'd still love you."

"Really?" she asked wrapping her little arms around his arms, "You really mean that?"

"Yes little one," Chika explained as she neared them, one arm hiding behind her back. What surprised her was the fact that Foxy stood not too far from her. If anything, Emiko had expected the animatronic fox to be entertaining the kids.

"Ah told them old Foxy would be back in a minute once he fetched something," Foxy explained to her unasked question and she nodded, still wondering what was so important that he put aside one of his shows. He had never done that for as long as she's known him, "And Freddy's right lass, we want ya safe and happy. The way ya should be."

She nodded and felt a pang of longing when Freddy put her down onto her feet. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand into one of his gigantic paws.

"Now darling, we have a gift for you," he explained and her eyes widened.

"Really?" she looked up at Chika and wondered what gift they could be giving her. After all it wasn't even her birthday. They nodded.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "it's something to show our promise to you that we'd never forget you. No matter what."

She nodded and Chika stepped forward, pulling out what she was hiding from behind her back and Emiko smiled as she allowed them to fasten it around her neck. It was a necklace with a simple thin metal chain and an emerald looking rock shard hung from it. She could have mistaken it, but she was sure as she was standing there that it was glowing and it was.

The glowing continued for a moment, going brighter than before then faded away till the stone looked dull and normal again. It seemed to please her four friends as they looked down at her with growing smiles and she decided to ask about it another time.

"You are a special child Emiko," Freddy said standing again, "something we have been waiting for since our creation."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emiko asked tilting her head in curiosity but the bear did not reply. Instead he took her by the hand and gently led her over to the Pirates Cove.

"We'll tell you when you're older okay?" He asked and she nodded. Her mama and papa said the same thing to her when she asked about where babies came from and she knew her parents would never lie to her. She would learn eventually, "Well why don't you enjoy the show with the other kids and cheer up?"

Emiko nodded and quickly ran over to the stage where Foxy had taken his place once more and was giving all the children and adult's time to settle down before he decided to take them on an adventure across the seven seas as he usually did. She had gotten a good seat in front of the group and curled her fingers into each other on her lap as she waited in excitement for what was to come.

"Ahoy me hearties," Foxy chuckled walking across the stage in a confident grait, "I see you have joined me fer an adventure across the seven seas ta find treasure and battle my arch nemesis Captain Blackbeard. But before I begin, there be a tradition that need be carried out 'fore we can go on."

Emiko smirked as everyone whispered in between each other about who would be given such an honor. It had become sort of a rite of passage amongst all the kids in the neighborhood to have at least one Birthday at Freddy's in order to be cool, but the one thing that everyone wanted beyond everything else was the chance to be Foxy the Pirate Cove's First mate. It was the ultimate privilege because Foxy would hand pick one person and only one person each day to have this honor and the child would get to wear the First mate hat that would put them apart from the rest.

She smiled, forgetting why she had even been upset in the first place. But then she saw Emma and she deflated like someone had put a needle to her happiness and burst the bubble of her dreams. Emiko sat down in her seat and tried to make herself as numb as possible. She knew that Foxy would pick Emma as his first mate and tried not to be too upset about it. After all it wasn't even her Birthday. So why was she upset about her nemesis having the chance to be close to her friend?

"What about you Lass?" Foxy asked pulling Emiko from her sulking thoughts. Her eyes widened when she saw her red furred friend holding out the prized hat that everyone was after. It was black with a white skull on the front and a few cross bones going around it and her mouth dropped open. As were everyone else's as she reached out and plonked the hat onto her head.

And apparently she wasn't the only one to believe what he had done as Emma sprang from her seat, her tanned face becoming an alarming red in anger as she snarled.

"Hey! How come she gets to be his First mate, it's my birthday!" she screamed and the tears began to run down Emiko's face, "I'm the special one, she's a nobody!"

"Now kids," Freddy said as he stepped up closed to the stage, "what is the third rule of the pizzeria?"

"Don't yell or whine," the kids recited and Emma's face twisted into one of complete hate as she turned to face Emiko and with a cry lunged at her, fingers aiming for Emiko's delicate flesh. It happened so quickly, and even after it happened, Emiko knew she would regret taking the hat for the rest of her life, as Foxy twisted around to cover her. His gigantic jaws wrapped themselves around the blond haired girl's head and with the force of gravity against him, Foxy fell to the floor, his jaws pushing shut with an almighty squish. Blood splattered across both the stage and Emiko herself as Emma screamed with the other people. She found herself joining the bitten girl but for different reasons when some men jumped onto the stage to pry the jaws open. Foxy didn't even fight them, even when they broke his jaw and pulled away the bully. Instead, he was staring at Emiko sadly. She couldn't breathe. Emiko felt all the air leave her lungs when the men pulled her friend out of sight and someone gripped her shoulders desperately with familiar hands. But she shook him off and without another glance at Freddy fled to the main hall until the pressure in her lungs went away. But it wasn't quite enough. Parents were screaming and running with their kids' in their arms to get away from the madness in the pizzeria and it was feeding her panic. She glanced around franticly for her parents, but she could not make out their figures amounts the various bodies that ran past. Lungs still feeling like a tractor was sitting on them, Emiko glanced around for a way out and her eyes locked onto Freddy's stage where a light was coming from behind the curtains. She glanced around the pizzeria for her parents one last time, before she legged it, pulling herself up onto the stage and through the curtains that separated the stage from the back.

The light was coming from under an oak wood door with words written in silver on them and Emiko glanced up in them, her six year old eyes trying to decipher the alien speech on the entrance.

P...A...R...T...S...A...N...D...S...E...R...V...E...S...E...S.

She tilted her head. She did not know what that was, but it was away from where ever the screaming people where running to and that was enough for her as the feeling in her lungs slowly ebbed away. Standing on her tippy toes, as she was too short to reach the handle, she opened the door and stepped inside the door and immediately wished she hadn't. Several empty Chika, Bonny and Freddy heads met her gaze with empty sockets and a bare thin stick like robot was pressed against the floor. However what really caught her attention was what was going on around her by the center table that held a life sized, and although she hadn't known it at the time, spare Freddy Fazbear costume. The body of the previous child was sticking only partly out of the suit, her blood and hair coating both the insides and several of the animatronics' limbs, and the boy, who looked to be no older than five or six years old was screaming as he bled from the stab wounds in his midriff while his legs were forced onto the same unforgiving metal that had pierced the small girls body as well.

Emiko felt sick. Fear rose up in her joints and she felt herself freeze up at the sight. A small gasp escaped her throat and the man that was forcing the boy into the suit turned his head toward her. She recognized him almost immediately as the security guard that looked after her friends at night. She had often spoken to him about the animatronics and how his job was. Her parents had even invited him and Mr. Fizguard, the owner of the restaurant to family meals. He snarled and pushed the boy as hard as he could head first into the suit. It gave very little resistance as the soft material of the child's still developing skull gave in and sprayed everything within reach with brain matter and various body fluids, including the killers golden suit.

"Hey sweet heart," He crooned sadistically over to her and shifted allowing Emiko to see the last child that laid bleeding on the floor and the gleaming knife he held in his hands, "I wish you hadn't walked into here, because now I have to kill you. Understand?"

She shook her head, feeling terror begin to overcome her small mind.

"No," she whimpered and stepped backwards as the man began to advance on her with a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because now they know the joy of creation," He smirked when she tripped over a misplaced spanner. Tears had begun to fall from her face. Emiko cowered away, curling into a ball as he raised his knife. but as he bought it down sharply, the necklace Freddy and the gang gave to her glowed brightly before forcing the light outwards in a blinding embrace...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it folks, the first chapter of my story for five nights at Freddy's. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did please rememeber to leave a review and keep this story going.<strong>

**Untill next time!**


	2. The Job

**AN: Hey everyone, here's a new chapter for you all. Thanks to all those who commented and now the story can go on. **

**I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's **

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Fluff**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>15 YEARS LATER<span>**  
>The drain slowly drew away the soapy suds and motor oil that clung to her pale skin, flushing a pinkish hue from the heat of the water. Other than the water hitting her flesh and the floor, all was silent from within the household. It was relaxing and something Steel had been looking forward to after the long night of working with the welder. She was tired after her studies had come to an end and thanked whoever was listening for her night owl habits. The twenty year old pressed her forehead against the tiles in the shower as she shifted and let out a long breath when the newly exposed flesh was hit by the slightly hotter than was needed water. She could feel the droplets run over various lumps and sit in the shadows of the many scars she held, and shook her head to stop the memories that came with them from surfacing.<p>

'It wouldn't do any good and will only upset Matti,' she thought tiredly, before turning off the water and removing herself from the shower reluctantly.

* * *

><p>The second she stepped from the bathroom door, Steel had to brace herself to not be knocked over by the small human rocket that barreled head first into her legs. She smiled and held on just as bit tighter to her towel.<p>

"Morning mama," Matti smiled, showing his little teeth as he looked up at her in utter adoration. Steel felt her eyes soften slightly when she took in her little child's smile. The two and a half year old was pale, much like his mother, and had the same green eyes that she did. His hair was a mangled golden brown that curled up over his ears and he had some freckles over his cheeks.  
>Steel chuckled and with a firm grip on her towel, bent down to scoop up her son into her arms.<p>

"Hey kiddo," she said and walked into her room, "did you sleep well?"

"Ha huh," she chuckled at his response and put him on her bed before stepping behind the divider she kept in her room. She didn't have to worry about him seeing things he didn't need to see. She had taught him better than that and he long since knew not to move from the bed until she was decent, "Are you ready to go to school yet?"

"I don't want to go mama," He sobbed and Steel poked her head around the barrier in concern, feeling alarm creep in when she noted the little tears that began to trickle down his freckled cheeks. It was not like him to see him so upset, for he was generally a well behaved happy ball of joy.

"Why not honey?" She asked quickly throwing on her shirt before pulling him back into her arms.

"The bigger kids keep making fun of Foxy," Matti sniveled and she felt a lick of anger run through her. The aforementioned Foxy was a small plushy she had handcrafted for Mathew on the day of his birth. She had modeled him after her own childhood memories and he never really went anywhere without it. Even as aged as it was. She frowned.

"There just jealous sweat heart that Foxy isn't there to keep the boogie man away like he is for you," She murmured rubbing his head as she made her way through their building. It was fairly large, but considering they lived with several others, it was affordable and more comfortable than a tiny apartment. She guessed that everyone was still sleeping by how quiet the house was and chuckled quietly. She knew it was only a matter of time before all of that changed.

"Really?" Matti asked and she nodded. Not liking his sad look, she offered to make pancakes for breakfast and the surrounding scream of excitement made her laugh as she settled him into his high chair and pulled out everything she needed...

* * *

><p>Breakfast was quiet to say the least and Steel tried to not let her looming thoughts cloud her mind. Her bursary paid for all of her studies and supplies, but no more. And the point of the matter was that she was broke. They needed money if they were going to survive. She could have tapped into her parent's inheritance but she wanted to leave that for when she really needed it. Which meant one other option was available. She needed a job. Which is why she sat at the table while Matti scarfed down his sugar infested breakfast with a newspaper in hand. Sighing warily she scanned over its contents, throwing out all the ones that didn't appeal to her and after the third page she thought that she would have no other choice but to take one of the ones that she had pulled up her nose for. Until her eyes were drawn to a picture in the center of the newspaper. It was small and printed in greyscale, but Steel could easily make out the figures that helped promoting the advert and her heart suddenly felt like it was in her throat. She quickly read through the ad and with a determined glint in her suddenly watery eyes, she circled it with her pen and pulled out her phone. Distantly in the back ground she would hear her roommates begin to rejoin the world of the living but she paid it little head as she glanced up at her son.<p>

"What's wrong mama?" Matti asked looking up from his breakfast and she gave him an uneasy smile.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie," She said copying the number onto her screen, "I just saw the face of an old friend that's all. Mama's just going to make a call okay?"

"Ok mama," He said and went back to the syrup he had been scooping off his plate with his spoon. She took a moment to smile at his antics, before she hit the call switch on her cell phone and stared down at the advert as she heard the first dial ring.

**HELP WANTED**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**FAMILY PIZZERA LOOKING FOR SECURITY GUARD TO WORK THE NIGHT SHIFT.**

**12 am TO 6 am**

**MONITOR CAMERAS, ENSURE SAFTEY OF EQUIPMENT AND ANIMATRONIC CHARACTERS**

**NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR INJURIES OR DISMEMBERMENT**

**$120 A WEEK**

**TO APPLY CALL:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR **


	3. Night 1

**AN: Hey everyone. just a shout out to everyone who's reading this story now. You guys are awesome and I thank you for the support you've been giving me to exercise my writing skills.**

**So now here we have it, a new Chapter for Beautiful Protector**

**I Do not own Five Nights at Freddy's sadly.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Language and mentions of blood**

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT 1<strong>

Steel spent most of her day playing with her son and bonding with him as she waited for time to pass before she went to her new job. The late shift didn't bother her at all as she had to often stay away over the darkness due to her engineering classes. And as she had expected her roommates had been over the moon with the chance to look after little Mathew for her while she was away. She smirked. That kid had them wrapped around his little fingers with a charm that she was sure was something he had gained from his father. Her smirk dropped into a frown. At least he gained something decent from the bastard.

Steel had met Mathew's father during one of her engineering classes when she had dropped her pencil by mistake and it had rolled under his chair. She had been eighteen at the time and he twenty and from a small town in Boston. He had picked up her pencil and given her one of his enchanting smiles as he gave it back before asking her out. Her being the eighteen year old virgin had agreed all so foolishly, wanting a chance at a normal life after the horrors she had faced. If only she could have built a machine that could have looked into the future that day. She would have known that the cup she drank out of at the club had been spiked by her date and that when she passed out, that her date would have taken her to a remote setting. There he took away her power of choice and her virginity and when she had awoke she had been nude and he had been unconscious on the floor sporting severe but non-lethal cuts and wounds.

A muddy hand covered her own and brought her out of her reverie. And looking down she had to stifle a laugh at her son who had decided to sit in the dirt and make mud pies, which he offered up to her with a messy smile. She decided that given the choice she would have taken it all over again, just to see her lovable son smile at her again.

Crouching down she gently accepted his offer before taking a pretend bit and dropping the pie.

"That was yummy," She said rubbing her stomach and Matti laughed, a rich sound that was filled with the innocence that only a child shielded from the horrors of life could make.

"Yay!" he screamed clapping his hands and she noticed the first time just how dirty he had managed to make himself in the short time she had left him to her thoughts. Taking note of how the sun was starting to set behind the horizon, Steel decided it was time for her to get ready for her job and scooped up her mischievous son into her arms.

"Alright you," She said marching back into the house and up the stairs, "I think it's time we get you all cleaned up and ready for bed."

"But I'm not tired," he whined and she chuckled, setting him on the sink while she drew him a bath.

"Really?" Steel noted the way he contradicted his statement with a yawn and she smiled setting to work to scrub off all the dirt form his fragile body.

"Uh huh," he replied and promptly splashed her with water, "Mama will you tell me a story?"

"It's going to have to be a short one then sweet heart," she said as she rinsed him off, "Remember mama has to work tonight."

"Ok mama," he said with a smile and she grinned right back. It was one of the things she loved the most about her son. He never argued with her and since the day he had been born she had never once seen him be mean or difficult to another person, other than the pranks he got into with his baby sitters.

Smiling she got him out of the bath and helped him dress, "Now have I ever told you about the great Captain Foxy's adventure to the skull island?"

* * *

><p>Familiar smells hit her across her face as she stepped foot through the doors of the establishment, smelling of stale pizza and sweat. She could feel the heat from the people that lingered and it felt to her like for the first time in some years that she was coming home to her family. Which in a way she was. It had been years since she had last been there, years since she had last seen anything remotely to do with Freddy's but Steel had never forgotten. With a sad smile Steel passed through the low arch in the entrance and felt her heart vacate her chest for the second time that day. Nearly fifteen years had passed since she had last seen them, but it seemed to Steel that time had not been kind to the Fazbear crew. They looked for all intents and purposes the same, but far more withered than she last remembered them looking. Freddy's suit had darkened form pizza stains of curious greasy hands touching him and his eyes seemed somehow more worn down than before. Bonny was much the same and Steel could hear his mechanical parts struggle as he moved just his arms and pelvis to turn and play on his guitar. Chika's beak had begun to fold from the years of use, giving her a more demented look.<p>

Steel felt her heart break. How had they landed like this? Had the owner not sent them in for repairs? Or a bath she noted when the smell they gave off entered her nostrils. It smelled almost like rotten flesh, and it nearly made her gag as memories nearly overwhelmed her.

"Excuse me miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," A slightly overweight man wearing a pair of smart looking black pants and a simple blue button up shirt said walking up to her, "Company policy I'm afraid. Only family groups allowed."

"Oh," She jumped and whirled to face him. She recognized him immediately but forced herself to stay neutral, "No I'm actually here about the night guard shift. We talked on the phone."

"Ahh yes," Mr. Fizguard exclaimed and nervously peered around the restaurant, "You must be Mrs. Mink. I'm Duncan Fizguard, the owner of the restaurant."

"It's nice to meet you," she said but inside she was screaming. She wanted so badly for him to recognize her, but knew it was for the best. She took note of the way his eyes kept on drifting towards the stage as she shook his hand and peered out the corner of her eyes, wandering what had caused the man to become so tense. There weren't many parents left in the restaurant and many of those that remained looked as though they were ready to leave as they tiredly packed up their things and carted equally tired children towards the door. On stage, Freddy' and Co were still singing but Steel's sharp eyes immediately picked up what had changed to make the manager nervous. They sang the same songs perfectly as they had when she was a little girl herself but their eyes were locked in their direction. Or more specifically, on her. She shivered under their dark gazes and shook off the cold feeling that screamed for her to run, "Call me Steel."

"Steel?" Mr. Fizguard asked with a raised brow, "Not a name you hear very often. You look familiar. Have we seen you before?"

Yes.

"No," She smiled, but felt that it didn't really meet her eyes, "First time I've been here. So what happened to them? I heard they used to be so great, now they look kind of worn down."

"Money happened," Fizguard explained sadly, "We don't have enough to pay people to maintain them. Then those murders happened and most of the cheaper ones didn't even want to help."

Steel flinched, "Murders?"

Mr. Fizguard shook his head. The last customer had just stepped out the door and the older man glanced up at the clock and ran a hand through his mostly bald head. She noted he had given up with his attempt to wear wigs and tilted her head when he paled.

**11:45**

"Well we better get you to your post," He said and she flinched went he grabbed onto her shoulder, but she said nothing about it as he dragged her down the corridors to the security office," The recordings will explain everything. I would give you a tour but I need to go home now."

"It's fine," she tried to shrug off his strange behavior and let the hurt slide past her. 'Remember he can't know who you are,' she thought, "I'm sure I can find my way."

"All right I'll leave you too it," he sighed, showed her where to sign on the papers he had brought with her and turned to leave but as he stepped closer to the exit her turned to her with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face, "And Steel?"

"Yeah?" she asked picking up the black uniform that had been left for her on the desk.

"Whatever you do, do not leave this room," He said and with his advice sinking in, he left her to ponder his words. She changed quickly once she heard the door close, surprised at how well the clothing fit her lithe frame and sat down onto the chair that was in the room.

**11:55**

She looked around. She had been in the security room before but things had changed since the last time she had been there. For one they had put in doors on either side of them and the wall that had existed in the front had been removed. The new renovations had made the place little larger than a small janitor's closet, and it made her a little claustrophobic. She shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00<strong>

The phone ringing made her jump before she remembered that Mr. Fizguard had mentioned that a recording would tell her what she needed to know for the job. She noticed a piece of silver out the corner of her eyes and turning to it she realized that it was some sort of electronic tablet. She picked it up as the phone began to play the message.

BEEP!

"_**Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_a young voice said, though he sounded a little nervous and Steel frowned. Deciding, to leave it to the back ground, she picked up the tablet and turned it on.

"_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replace**__d__**," **_He said and Steel's head shot up in alarm. Filed in 90 days! What the actual fuck?

"_**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**_

_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

She flinched; she knew everything about that day. But she couldn't believe what the man was insinuating. The Fazbear group she remembered would not have hurt a fly. Not even Foxy. Unless…

She shook her head and guilt ate at her. She did not even want to think of that day. It was her fault in the first place. And luckily for her, or unluckily for her it seemed like phone guy was not finished just yet with his message.

"_**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only **_**real**_** risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh,"**_ he said and Steel flinched as painful memories came to the surface.

_The child screamed…a knife flashing….bones breaking as they were forced….the blood ran off the table_

She shook her head.

"No," she whimpered, "Not again"

"_**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night,"**_The phone clicked when he hung up at she sprung for the tablet that had begun to slip for her lap. She flipped through the remote in a rapid pace, and sighed in relief when she noticed that all three animatronics were still in their places. Steel let herself calm down and carefully scrolled through the cameras around her. It confused her as to why the cameras in the kitchen did not work, but she decided to leave that question for another day moved on. She froze when after her fingers taped onto the camera 1C and Pirate's cove came up.

Foxy.

She wondered if they had gotten rid of him. Probably not as the stage was still there although she could not see much through the purple star themed curtain and the sign in front of it that read 'Sorry! Out of order.'

She missed him.

* * *

><p><strong>02:00<strong>

**80% POWER REMAINING**

A sound snapped her out of her reverie. It was almost like a scrapping sound like metal rubbing with metal. Startled she flipped back to the main stage. And nearly had a heart attack.

"Where's Bonnie?!" she screeched when she noticed he wasn't where he was meant to be, "Where the fuck is the damn rabbit."

She found him in the dining hall. He was standing between two rows of party tables facing the camera and Steel flinched.

"You wouldn't hurt an old friend would you?" she asked sadly looking at the screen as she hand reached up to hold onto the something that hung under her shirt just above her heart, "Although I doubt you'd recognize me now."

She sighed and flipped through the camera to check on pirate's cove and the rest of the Fazbear main group, smiling when she saw that none of the others had begun to wonder around. Then she went back to the dining hall and noticed that the guitar loving rabbit have moved from the back to the front of the hall and had for all intents and purposes stuck his face into the camera to glare at her.

She frowned, "We fuck to you too Bonnie."

It seemed it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>05:00<strong>

**50% POWER REMAINING**

Steel sighed and rubbed the spot on her forehead where the headache had become the worst before she picked up her tablet to glance over at the animatronics, finding Freddy and Chika on the stage while Bonnie hid back stage and stared at the camera. So far he had traveled through the party room and the west hall, but he had yet to attempt to approach her and for the moment she was thankful for it. Steel didn't want to admit it, but everything that was happening was really frightening her. She didn't understand why they were doing this, or why Bonnie was doing it, because the others had not even moved from their places. A low groan met her ears and her eyes widened as she realized what she had thought. Her fingers flew over the screen, only to find that Chicka was nowhere near where she was supposed to be.

Shit.

She'd jinkzed herself.

Her fingers flew over the various cameras, but Chika was nowhere to find. Until she came across the kitchen where it sounded like a tornado was ripping through all the cupboards and throwing the pots and pans from them. She guessed that was where the chicken had run to and sighed a little in relief. A second groaning sound met her ears and she flinched at how close it sounded. She shook her head. Chika was in the kitchen so it could not have been her. Then...

Eyes wide, steel tapped onto the backstage camera, but Bonnie was gone. Nor was he anywhere else in the building that she could see. She knew that the camera's the restaurant had did not cover all of the rooms. She gulped when the sound of creaking metal vibrated through the walls and swiveled around in her chair to glance at the left door way where she could have sworn a shadow was standing in the darkness.

She reached out shakily and pressed the button marked Light in red. And screamed when she saw Bonnie crouching in the darkness. The way the shadows curled around his frame gave him a demented look and the hatred in his eyes was beyond visible by the way the white in them had shrunken inwards and a blackness had surrounded them. Without thinking, she slammed her fists onto the Door switch and she panted as the steel doors from above her came crashing down.

A burning had entered her lungs, something she had not felt since she had been a small child. A tight feeling, like someone had sat them onto her chest and pressed downwards to stop her from breathing before they had decided to light a match in what space was left in her lungs. Steel put her head between her knees and immediately drew in her breath and held it. Counting slowly, she let it out and closed her eyes as she repeated the exercise. She tried to force the memories out of her head and tears came to her eyes.

Shaking like a leaf, she raised her head and pulled her arm across her eye to wipe away the tears and looked over at the door. Curious, she reached upwards and pressed the light switch and felt relief like no other when she noted that Bonnie's shadow was gone from the window. She sighed, stretching up from her curled up position and reached over to pick up the tablet before balking.

**20% POWER REMAINING**

It took fucking power to hold the doors down?! She wondered what the hell the designers of the building had been thinking when they had made the circuits of the buildings and growled. She would have to do something about that before her next shift.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00<strong>

She jumped when a happy chime ripped through the building, but then settled down when she realized it was the alarm for the end of her shift. She had survived her first night. Cautiously, she glanced at the cameras to find that all of the animatronics were in their places for the day before legging it out of there. Not noticing the eyes that followed her movements with something akin to confusion amongst the hate.


	4. Night 2 part 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back and I bring more updates. Just a fair warning that school restarts next week which means I won't be able to update as often when it does , but I will try to stay as regular as possible for you. **

**I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers: **TheMostBadazz, **and **Coldjack007** for there support and while it may not seem like much, it actually is more than you think.**

**A side note I would like to point out on the OC characters. Steel is based off one of my friends personality wise and I can't unfortunitly tell you too much about her with out spoiling the story for you all. Matti I based on my boyfriend and I added him in as a comic relief. I know that its important to not add too much OC characters into a story, but the two that I added in this chapter are really important to the story line later.**

**Now back to the story.**

**SN: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's (sadly)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

**NIGHT 2 PART 1**

* * *

><p>Her head ached when she woke up and there seemed to be a crink in her neck from sleeping on the couch. Granted, it wasn't the most comfortable, but she had been far too tired to move from her spot after she had settled in for the night. When Steel had gotten home, she had literally tiptoed to her son's room and kissed him on the forehead, which had not been an easy feat due to the various toys the child left lying on the floor. After which she had settled onto the couch with a cup of tea and her trusty lap top to research what she was against. She hadn't gotten far with it. There had been some newspaper articles about the Bite of '87 and the murders of the five children, but it had all been things she had already known about. The only note of importance that had caught her eye at all was a blog channel written by someone with the user <strong>SURVIVING_GUARDIAN<strong>. The man, because she assumed it was a male, had posted comments about how the Pizzeria was haunted by the animatronics that would kill any person that stayed after dark. That made her a little skeptical.

Steel yawned. She stretched out on the couch like a giant cat and sighed in utter bliss when she heard her back pop in several places. Upstairs she could hear the voices of her roommates in the kitchen and glanced at her clock in confusion. Most of the time they did not wake up until it was close to noon.

**11:30 A.M**

She had actually slept a full three hours! Steel could not help but be impressed. Her engineering studies took up a big part of her days and she was less than often lucky enough to gain more than one or two hours of sleep in a week. Steel sighed and kicked the blanket that one of the others must have covered her with before dragging her self up to the kitchen.

She froze when she saw the battle zone that had once been a very tidy kitchen and her mouth dropped open. The table in the middle had been turned onto its side as a made shift barrier and many of the cupboard doors had been pulled from their places to be used as convenient shields. There was flour covering the majority of the surfaces, even the clock in the back of the kitchen hadn't been spared and she grimaced when she noticed that some of it wasn't even power but a thick batter mixture that had already begun to dry in several places. She questioned her sanity for allowing the idiots responsible to watch over Matti when she wasn't home. The two in question didn't even bat and eye lid at her sudden entrance, too occupied by their all-out food fight except for the third perpetrator. Matti had stuck his head out from behind his table barrier and spotted her before he grinned evilly and picked up a hand full of sticky power and threw it.

It smacked her right in the face.

Silence suddenly ruled over the room, as each of the five turned and face her with pale faces. No one made a move or even dared to breathe as she reached up to wipe away the mess from her eyes before glaring at them.

She let it drag on for a few seconds before cocking a delicate eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" She asked and like a spell had been broken, the silence broke as the two left from their places with halfhearted and rushed excuses while Matti rolled across the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like," Emmitt said weakly as he stood fully and quickly wiped his hands clean on his jeans. He towered well over her 5ft 2, being nearly 6ft, but that mattered little to her. He tried to wipe the flour from his pitch black hair which complimented the brown tint to his skin, and only managed to smear it more.

Steel raised her eye brow higher and put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" She enquired and they flinched.

"Shit hands on hips, hands on hips," Sylvester swore as he tried to maneuver around her glaring blue eyes at the two year old that laughed at him. He stood slightly shorter than Emmitt at 5ft 9 with soft blond hair that curved over his ears in what he called the 'surfers due'. His skin was slightly burnt red from his previous trip at sea where he worked and some freckles had decided to attack his cheeks over the years giving him an almost comical look, "We're so busted."

"It was all his fault," Emmitt screamed dramatically, pointing at her son who peered behind him for the person he was blaming.

"No I wasn't," Matti said and Steel fought the smile that wanted to come out so badly.

"Really Emmitt," She leaned back against the counter and did not care that she got flour all over her shirt, "Blaming a two year old for your mistakes?"

"Oops?" the twenty three year old shrugged stuck his hands into his pockets and he poked at a spot on the floor with a bare toe. Steel felt the pain in her head worsen. She pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly and sighed deeply.

"Seriously?" she sighed, "just make sure you get this place cleaned up. I'm going to go shower then take Matti to school before I go to class."

She heard them mutter about her being a Femme fatal as she stepped out the doorway and smiled. They were idiots but they were her idiots and she loved them.

* * *

><p><strong>11:50 P.M<strong>

Steel cursed as she stepped into the building and pulled on her hat from her pocket that said 'Night guard' on it in bold letters. Her professor had kept her in after class again in another attempt to go at her. What made men try to force themselves on her was beyond her, and she usually didn't take that kind of behavior from them but she needed the old man. He may have been an old pervert, but he knew his engineering, and she really needed to finish her Masters this time. As much as she hated to admit it, but schooling was expensive. She noticed Duncan right away as she crossed over the threshold. He was sitting at one of the seats, sweating heavily and glancing at the clock every few seconds in nervousness. Considering what the animatronics did at night she didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be stuck here at night either, but she had to. Part of her still didn't believe that her childhood friends but from what she had seen the night before had all but confirmed her suspicions.

"Mr. Fizguard!" She called as she neared and the man nearly flipped his chair over in his haste to get up, "I'm sorry I'm late, something came up at the university."

"It's alright," the man said shuffling towards the entrance, "At least you made it. I would suggest getting to the office quickly and if you make it, we'll talk tomorrow."

'_Thanks for the vote of confidence,' _She thought but nodded any way and lugged her back pack over to her station as she heard the front door close with a loud click. She cursed when she realized she had forgotten to ask him about the doors and made it just in time to her broom closet of a station as the block signaling the beginning and end of her shift rang.

**12:00**

**99% POWER LEFT**

She snatched up her tablet and this time she did not jump when she heard the phone ring as she had before.

BEEP!

"_**Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."**_Steel snorted. She wasn't sure whether to call phone guy a friend or not considering he encouraged her but at the same time the way he down played the situation made her think otherwise. Heeding his advice, she flipped through the cameras and felt her heart speed up.

The rabbit was gone.

Rapidly moving her fingers, Steel found him in parts and services and sighed in relief as she sunk into her chair. _'What the hell is he doing in there?' _

"_**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." **_

She nodded. It made sense to her then as to why the bear had not moved in the slightest. Her engineering smart mind brought up possible reasons as to why he would do so. The one she leaned the most towards, sentience aside would have been the light sensor chip he had in his optics. She knew that because she had noticed the way the spot lights were focused all the time on him. When she had been younger, after their songs had been sung the lights had turned off and Freddy had climbed off the stage to come greet the people at the door. Of course back then she had not quite understood the significance of the lights. Now she did.

"_**Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."**_

Foxy.

She flicked over to the closed off section of the pizzeria and her mouth pulled downwards in shock when saw Freddy, Chika and Bonnie all standing outside the curtains which were still closed save for a small gap where she was sure she could see a faint golden glow.

What the heck?!

'_Weren't they on the stage just a moment ago?' _She thought frowning as she forced her mouth to close. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that they were saying something but audio on the feed was extremely soft. Hoping to hear something, Steel leaned forward and concentrated.

"_Murderer…."_

"…_Have to…. Him."_

"_Fer me matey"_

"…_.Children"_

_**01:00 A.M**_

_**89% POWER REMAINING**_

She shivered. What were they talking about? Her brow frowned in confusion, but she paled when she glanced back at the screen. All the animatronics were gone from the scene save for Foxy who hid behind the curtains once again.

Steel searched for them. Her eyebrow rose when she saw them all standing on the stage like nothing happened and scoffed at their attempts in scaring her.

She did not know what was going on. The only murderer she could think out the top of her head, brought back memories that she had long since thought she had buried. He was obviously the murderer and Children she guessed were the victims.

_The sound as the boy gave one last scream….red covering the yellow of the suit… the knife glinting__..._

Steel curled up in her chair and put her head between her legs.

'_Relax,' _she thought desperately_, 'HE's not here. HE can't get you.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun dun duunn. Cliffhanger!<em>**


	5. Night 2 part 2

**AN: Hey everyone, my apologies for the split night 2 chapters, but as you can see, they are farely long and I wanted you guys to have sone breaks in between. I would like to thank all of you again for you wonderful reviews. Now for the rest of the Night. Just note that this is the first draft version of the story so it may have a few mistakes, so if you see any please point it out, the critiques will help me to improve my writing and will allow the remake that I will make once the story is complete a lot more better. **

**Now onto the story.**

**PS: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's. they belong to their rightful owners with the exception of the OC's who belong to me.**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: language, torture and lots of angust**

**PS: (again) : has anyone figured out who the man with the blog is yet?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**NIGHT 2 PART 2**

* * *

><p><strong>03:00 A.M<strong>

**70% POWER REMAINING**

She did not know how long she had been sitting there. The near death like feeling on her chest had lowered somewhat and had allowed her to breath properly.

Steel glanced upwards. She wandered when she had fallen to the floor for a moment, before shakily reaching up and pulling the tab from the table as the dread quickly returned. How she was still alive she did not know. The animatronics would have had to have popped in for a visit at some point. Pressing through the screens, she realized that Chika was in the kitchen and Freddy on stage with dark eyes facing the camera. She shivered under his malicious gaze, wondering when her childhood hero had become the very thing she feared.

She sighed in relief when she saw Bonnie in the main hall and chuckled slightly despite her situation.

"He must really like the party room," she murmured with soft smile. It dropped though when the entire screen became, "The hell?"

She shook the device, trying everything in her power to see which cameras were on and sighed in relief when she saw it clear up. Only to give her a more horrifying image of an empty room.

"He left!" she screamed, "Motherfucker!"

She scanned through the cameras rapidly, before leaping for the door and slamming her hands onto the right door button. It slammed down with a metallic whoosh, and she cursed vehemently when she saw Bonnie peer through the window to snarl at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly, knowing that he could hear her, "I know you can understand me Bonnie and that you have your own mind."

Silence ticked on for a moment and she wondered if he was going to even answer her at all, but then she heard a noise, almost like someone was taking a deep breath and her eyes widened when she saw his mouth move, and the double teeth he had in them.

"You know nothing," He glared and she took a wary step backwards at the dark tone, "And when we're done with you, you won't know anything at all."

"What happened to you?" She felt tears pickle in her eyes, this time not in fear but sadness and rapidly blinked to clear them away. She refused to look weaker than she already was, "you're not the same Bonnie that used to make me laugh every time I scratched my knee and offered to teach me to play the guitar when I was a little girl."

"I only ever offered that to one child and you are NOT her!" He roared making her cover her ears as it turned into a long high pitched scream that reminded her so much of the past. Like the screams of a hurt child, only it was faster and more high pitched, "We will get you for what you have done MURDERER."

Murderer?

They thought she was the murderer of the five kids?

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her temper flare as anger took over her fear and fueled itself with the hurt that ran through her.

"I'm no fucking murderer you over size prick!" she screeched once he noise had died down as her hands curled into fists, but it went unheeded as the purple rabbit had already moved on and she opened the door with a heavy sigh. She had to conserve power after all.

* * *

><p><strong>04:00 A.M<strong>

**45% POWER REMAINING**

Her fingers flied over the tab periodically, but her mind was not focused on her work. Instead it was in scrambles, something she was not used to. She was so used to knowing what to do but for the first time in her life she did not know what to think. They had been her best friends, even family. But now, Steel did not know what hurt more, the fact that they wanted to kill her or the chance that they had been lying to her for her whole childhood and were evil. If it were the first she would understand, as the murderer had once been the night guard for the pizzeria and the animatronics were looking for revenge to bring justice to the five innocent children he had murdered in cold blood.

'_They're looking in the wrong place,' _she thought sadly, _'that bastard quit a long time ago.'_

A long drawn out moan caught her attention and drew her out of her musings, and Steel shook her head. Now paying attention to what she was doing, she tapped her fingers over the cameras. Freddy remained on his stage, Bonnie was in the supply closet and she made a note to herself to check on Chika every few minutes when she saw the animatronic standing at the end of the hall. Her eyes caught sight of the icon for pirates' cove and her mind flashed over to what the Phone Guy had said about that room.

She clicked on 1C. And thought her heart was going to stop when she saw it. The curtains had parted, giving her a view of a worn torn Pirates cove that was obviously the result of no maintenance and Foxy stood nearly completely off the stage. He looked far more worn than she remembered him to be. Tears littered his chest and pants', showing his exoskeleton and his jaw was hanging on to his face in a strange angle. Broken as though a giant force had been used against it at some point and she gulped.

Oh Foxy.

She wondered if he would recognize her if he saw her, no she prayed that he would because it would kill her if she didn't. She could take it from the other four, but Foxy was different; he always was closer to her in a way she still could not understand.

"Just stay there Foxy," she murmured, "Please just stay there."

She moved away from his camera as a hair rising sensation reached her neck. It felt like she was being watched. Steel twirled around in her seat to the right and peered into the darkness, but she couldn't even see five fingers into the shadows. She pushed the light switch warily and jumped when she saw Chika standing at the window. If steel had thought the bird had seemed a little withered and demonic looking before, it held no cherry to what she thought now. In the span of a few hours, Chika had lost that childhood, motherly feel she always had around her. Her fur was far dirtier than she remembered, and her eyes had become the same blackness she had seen on Bonnie previously. Her beak was almost hanging from her jaw, exposing the teeth in the back and she shivered.

"What the living Fuck Chika," Steel screamed and slammed the door down in the bird's face, "I think there's been some sort of a mistake."

"There's no mistake murderer," she snarled taping her beak against, "And we will get you."

"I'm not the murderer," Steel growled back, curling her hands into fists, "For one thing the murderer was male. Do I look fucking male to you?!"

She ripped off her hat to let her long brown hair be more visible and made sure that her eyes met with the animatronic. For a moment she thought she saw Chika flinch like she had seen a ghost, her eyes returning to the normal opal she was used to, but it was gone in a flash and she jumped when Chika snarled at her.

"You could have been anyone murderer," The bird screeched, "You always hid under that suit! And I suggest you stop with that bad language, it won't be good if a child learnt it from you now would it?"

Steel's eyes narrowed. She suddenly realized she was tired of everything that was happening and quite frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Screw you," she growled, feeling tears gather in her eyes, "go jump off a cliff."

The bird was gone. Steel sank to her knees and drew in a deep breath as she opened the door. Everything seemed to settle for a while, and distantly she thought she could hear the animatronics wondering around the restaurant. She put her hands onto the floor and felt her heart up in her throat as she listened to the different way they sounded. Bonnie had a heavy step, understandable because of his weight, but she could hear the slight squeak his components made from rusted joints that sounded just before he moved. Chika was similar but her footfalls were slightly lighter, almost flight like.

Then there was another sound. It was faster than she had ever heard. Steel frowned. In fact she had never heard it before. It was a clackity-clack, clackity-clack like sound that had a metallic stomping under it. She was sure it didn't belong to Freddy, despite him never moving due to his larger size, and her eyes widened when the implications hit her in the face.

No.

She leapt and slammed her hand against the door switch on the left, feeling the tears truly coming down her face in small strands as Foxy hit against the metal on the barrier that separated them. This was all her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>05:00 A.M<strong>

**25% POWER REMAINING**

Foxy had returned to his cove and last she checked the curtains had been reclosed. She prayed that they would remain that way for the rest of the evening. All the hope she had held previously of the restaurant had disappeared when her last childhood friend had attacked and now she just wanted to survive the night to see her son smile again.

Her fingers gently grazed over the party room cameras, and she noted with relief that Freddy had not moved an inch the entire night.

"Where are you?" she whispered looking for the rabbit, "Come out come out where ever the fuck you are."

Her heart beat faster when she saw him in the supply closet and she gulped slightly and leaned back in her chair to look for Chika. But there was no need to.

Steel screamed when two large movable golden wings wrapped themselves around her arms and jerked her backwards and out of her seat with in human strength. She did not need to look around to know who had a hold on her. Fear filled her down to her feet as Chika began to drag her out the room and fresh tears traveled down her cheeks.

"No don't!" she screamed and struggled in the bird's grips, but it was no use, "put me down you stupid Duck."

Chika didn't answer, but her grip tightened on her and Steel felt a moment of confusion when she was pulled into the kitchen. It was fairly large. A row of granite counters neatly graced the far end with several knife holders and a microwave that sat on it. At the end of the room a large fire based oven stood as well as a walk in fridge. When Steel had been younger her parents and the owner had often allowed her in here to help make some of the pizza for the other kids while the animatronics played on stage. She had thought it to be never ending, but at that moment it felt smaller than ever to her.

Chika placed her non to gently onto the large table in the middle of the room. Her back protested when it struck some of the pizza rollers that had been left behind on the wood, but the hands that held her down refused to let her shift off of them. She groaned in both frustration and discomfort when the grip on her changed and pushed on her harder with rough hands.

"Why are you fucking doing this?" She growled at Bonnie who had followed them in and was now holding her to the table while Chika disappeared out of her sight.

The rabbit chuckled darkly, "That's not very nice little girl. Good children should not use such bad language."

"Fuck you," she rasped. A scuffling sound to her right, drew her attention to Chika, and her eyes widened when she saw the bucket that hopefully only contained water on one hand and the bar of soap that she held in the other.

"I warned you about that potty mouth of yours," the bird sighed falsely and put the bucket on the floor close to her, "So now I'm going to scrub it out to make it clean."

"Screw you," Steel whispered and the bird chuckled. It dipped the bar into whatever was in the bucket to wet it before holding it to her face. She clamped her jaw shut.

"Now open wide," Bonnie cooed. He gripped her by the jaw and gave a slight squeeze that drew a pained gasp from her. She got the message almost immediately.

_Open or have your jaw broken. _

She gagged the second Chika shoved the soap bar into her mouth and the hands that held her stopped her from moving away. It scrapped off her teeth like flesh and brought a wave of tears into her eyes when the bird roughly brushed it against her tongue repeatedly.

"See now we're getting somewhere," Chika laughed and continued thrusting the bar in. she spoke as though it were a casual conversation, as if she was simply baking one of her pizzas and not torturing a living person. Steel screamed around the bar but then realized she could not breathe. It wasn't the punishment that hurt the most, but the betrayal of them carrying out the punishment. She had loved them and treated them as family. Now they were no better than the foster families she longed to forget about.

One last thrust in with the soap and a purple furred hand covered her mouth to stop her from throwing up the poison she was forced to swallow. She gasped, drawing in air that tasted of the vulgar fluid and choked when the water from the bucket was thrown into her face.

"There we are," Chika cooed as Bonnie replaced his bruising grip on her arms, "Nice and clean."

Steel heard her shuffle around the kitchen. The click of an oven was heard and the heat brushed over her skin faintly before she screamed when boiling hot pizza was shoved into her mouth. It burnt the tender flesh on her tongue and the back of the throat. Her captors above her laughed at her helplessness and she squinted at Bonnie as he leaned over her.

"Are you enjoying your treat for being such a good girl?" He mocked. His face bended into something that could have been a smile though it was far more demonic as he gripped her head with a strong paw and forced her to sallow the too big slice. Her agony seemed to make him happy.

A strange chime rang out through the pizzeria. She recognized it as the tune to signal the beginning and end of a shift and sighed when she caught sight of the time on her watch.

**06:00 A.M**

It seemed the animatronics had heard it as well as they paused in their work.

"There is still time," Bonnie insisted, not letting go of her, but Chika shook her head as she quickly cleaned up the mess she had made.

"You know the rules," She snapped, "Murderer or not, there's nothing we can do until the next bell rings."

"I don't like it," the purple animatronic growled as he lowered his jaws towards her ear. For a moment she thought he was going to rip out her throat and be done with it, but he simply nipped her ear and forced her to listen, "Just wait till tomorrow, Murderer."

Then they were gone and Steel was left to lay panting on the table with the rollers they used to make the very pizza that the children ate digging into her back. Gaining her breath back, she pushed herself up with one arm. The other she realized was broken by the way it had already begun to swell up with large hand shaped black bruises.

The restaurant was dead quiet when she navigated through the party room and tears came to her eyes when her gaze fell to the three animatronics who stood on stage as though nothing had ever happened. Her body ached, but there was something she needed to do before she could see to that.

"I loved you," she whispered standing a few feet from the band. She dared not go any further. They gave no indication that they heard her and that was fine in her eyes, as she nervously licked her dry lips with a burnt tongue, "You told me once that you would love me no matter what. You lied. And like a fool I believed you."

Tears came again to her though none actually fell. She had cried more in one evening than she had in the last several years and by now her reserves had run dry. Reaching up, she gripped the silver band that peaked out from her shirt and pulled the small green rock that tied its very end. "I've tried to take this off before though I never could, even my parents couldn't cause the chain would just get shorter with each try," Her laugh continued no humor and she jumped backwards in horror when their heads suddenly turned to focus fully in her direction. Perhaps it was the way the evening had gone or the fact that she was tired, but she was sure that she saw all three of their eyes widen and pale. How animatronics could become a shade lighter she would never know, "Just know that if I could ever take this off, I'd throw it at you're fucking faces and never come back. I'm done with this shit."

And with that said she turned and stamped towards the door. After everything she had gone through, she was more than ready to throw the towel in. She would phone Mr. Fizgaurd later and hand in her resignation. Her hand gripped the bar on the door.

"Emiko."

She knew that voice from almost anywhere, but the horrors she had faced that night proved that she shouldn't trust them. And Steel never ignored her instincts.

"Fuck you Freddy," she murmured, "And I go by Steel now."

"No Emiko," She heard him climb off the stage and booted herself out of there, bot wanting to know if she had upset him, "WAIT!"

She legged it to her car and ignored the pain she was in as she turned on the engine. Her blue Sudan ripped its way out of the parking lot and she glanced back in the mirror. She could have sworn she had seen all four of the Fazbear gang stare out of the door at her with dark stripes of oil running from their faces. And she knew it was all in her head, because animatronics could not cry.

* * *

><p>If she had dared glance even the slightest more to the left, Steel would have seen the car waiting in the lot with its windows tinted and the shadow inside that watched her…<p> 


	6. Meeting an ally

**AN: Hey every one. I'd like to thank all my lovley reveiwers. To** CagedSnow **thank you for your warning about the cliché. To be honest I didn't actually think to make management as evil but it may be of use in another fic I'm busy working on. The person who was watching her is very important to the story and will be revealed much later. And yes she will go back or this wouldn't be a Five Nights At Freddy's fic if the character just left. The reason why will also be revealed later and the last thing I need to tell everyone is that Goldie will be in this fic as well as my take on what's behind the "IT'S ME!" we always see in the game. **

**Now onto the story.**

**PS: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's only my OC's **

**Warnings for this chapter: Some horror and fluff**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**MEETING THE ALLY**

* * *

><p><em>She was so small her head barley reached the table top. When last had she been this tiny? She was unable to remember. Her green eyes traveled up the length of the room and her lips pouted. There was something she really needed to get to on the top of the table but she did not know what it was. Her frail arms reached over her head and she struggled to pull herself over…<em>

_She was back in parts and services._

_The children's bodies were all lying across the floor, each having long since died from the various knife wounds that littered their bodies. Over the boy on the table a man stood with a crazed look in his eyes. He wore a golden suit._

_**IT'S ME**_

_His lips did not move, and the sound came from somewhere past him and peering over, she noticed a light coming from behind the wall. It was strange to see things like this. Neither the man nor the kid made any move to stop her as they stood in perfect stillness and she scurried over to the wall. The light was similar to something she had once seen in a movie, though its name escaped her at that moment as she placed a small hand against the rough plaster of the wall. _

_A child's hand._

_She gave it a slight push, hearing it creak and no more before growling. Shoving with all her might, the concrete gave way and she stepped into the room. A golden face flashed in front of her own, of a worn out bear that she almost confused for Freddy himself if it weren't for the color and the lifelessness in his optics. _

_**IT'S ME!**_

_She was no longer in parts and services. Instead the door way gave way to a large hall that had been sealed off for some reason. It was huge and very dark. She felt along a wall to navigate her way, feeling many posters that covered it until her fingers graced what felt like a switch._

_It was like walking into another world. Streamers dulled in color from time and covered in dust complimented dirtied sky blue walls. Many rows of tables and chairs with party hats at each seating sat in the center of the room facing the large stage that stood at the far end. The red curtains at the end of the hall, held the same pattern as those in pirates cove and she tilted her head in curiosity. _

_Stepping up the ladder, she slowly reached out with a cautious hand and parted the curtains. At first it was too dark for her too see what was going on, but then she adjusted. The stage was almost a replica of the one the Freddy and co used but the back had been painted with a light grey color opposed to the brick on the band was used to. _

_She couldn't really make out much more than that, but her attention was not on what was around her. Rather it was focused on the figure that sat hunched like at the back of the stage. He, because she assumed it was male was in bad shape. The animatronic could have been confused for Freddy if it weren't for the golden fur he wore and the absence of eyes in its sockets. Multiple rips littered its frame and she noticed the way wires were sticking out and even sparking. His central control unit laid hanging outside of his cranium and in total he appeared worn down and used for scraps._

_**IT'S ME!**_

_His head shot up, darks sockets coming to rest on her tiny frame before it shook and leapt for her._

_**IT'S ME! IT'S ME!**_

* * *

><p>Steel didn't even realize she was screaming until Sylvester had placed his hand onto her shoulder. Her breathing was harsh and sweat was rolling off her frame in waves. She let loose a deep breath and fell back against the pillow she had been resting against. The dream was still fresh in her memories. It unnerved her in a way she could not describe. She could not put her finger on it, but something about that bear had been so familiar, resemblance to Freddy aside.<p>

"You okay?" Sylvester drew her out of her thoughts and she spared a moment to flash him a soft smile.

"Just a bad dream," she murmured quietly as to not wake up the patient sleeping in the bed next to her own. Her back protested violently when she tried to sit up, as did the twenty- three year old skipper that was her friend.

"Easy," His strong hands helped her into a better position and she nodded in thanks when a straw was placed by her lips. The insides of her mouth hurt more than she wanted to admit. She frowned and realized she should not move her right hand, but a glance at it forced her to remember what she had gone through. Right, Bonnie had decided to use her as a stress ball.

"How long was I out?" She asked blinking away the tears that came to her eyes. She had cried enough.

"A couple of hours," Sylvester sighed. She noticed for the first time since waking that his hair was a mess and he had dark rings under his eyes, "The doctors say you can go home in a couple of minutes."

"What did you tell them?" She asked warily and he chuckled, flashing her one of those smirks her always gave a person right before he beat her when they had played video games.

"They think you were mugged by a bunch of fans for that new Call of Duty game you bought," he explained, "I told them you bought the last one on the shelf and that some guys were upset that a girl was a bigger gamer than they were."

"They actually believed that?" She picked absently at the cast on her arm. Parts of it had already been signed by her boys, varying from small messages to a picture of five stick figures. She assumed the picture was from Mattie, "Where are the others?"

"Ironically the doctors told us that a lot of people get booked in from Fan Girl attacks. They even gave us one of the games as compensation," He laughed, "And Emmitt is waiting with Mattie in the car. You gave us quite a scare when you got home soaked to the bone and hair wet like some sort of serial killer. Limping like a zombie didn't really help your case either."

She punched him lightly in the arm with her unhurt hand and sighed when the nurse came in. A bout of laughter tore from her lips when the small assistant promptly turned and kicked her idiot friend out of the room so Steel could get changed to leave and before she knew it, she was stiffly, walking out the front doors of the hospital with a ton of pain killers and strict orders from the doctors to take it easy for a while. As they walked a thought came to mind.

"I've never even owned a Call of duty game," she admitted.

Sylvester grinned, "Well you do now."

* * *

><p>Emmitt was leaning against her car door by the time they had gotten to him and he quietly wandered up to her. He picked her up and hugged her.<p>

"I'm fine you big softy," she chuckled when the stubble on his chin tickled the skin on her neck and she had to kick him in the leg to get him to put her down. Granted doing so probably hurt her more than it hurt him.

"You guys are bullies you know that," she glared at each man when they laughed at her antics. She huffed, "Let's just get going alright?"

"Sure," Emmitt said once he had gained control of himself. He climbed into the driver's seat while Sylvester aided her into the back where Mattie was peacefully resting in his special chair.

For a moment there was only silence as they started the engine and Steel shifted a bit. Her mind drifted to the dream she had.

"Do any of you remember there ever being a golden Freddy?" she asked suddenly and both boys turned their sights to regard her through the mirror, Emmitt's flashing to keep his attention on the road.

"Yeah," Sylvester ran a hand through his hair, "I never saw him, but my dad used to tell me that there was this Freddy look alike at the pizzeria, back when it was simply a family restaurant and before the others came in."

"What happened to him?" Her mind flashed to the worn down animatronic from her dreams and she shuddered.

"Not sure," Emmitt shrugged, "Last I heard he was shut down by the police for something and locked away."

Steel pursued her lips. She did not want to go back but something about that bear pulled at her. She needed answers and something in her screamed that he would have it. But she would not go in unprepared.

"Emmitt?" she asked, "you still have those contacts of yours?"

"Yeah why," He glanced at her through the mirror and she steeled herself and decided in her mind what her next move will be.

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p>There were plenty of things in life that he did and did not expect in it. He could expect to sometimes jump when the toast came out the toaster or he knew to always expect a call from his mother at exactly two o clock on a Sunday afternoon. What he did not expect was the absence of jobs when he finished his art school and animatronics coming to life at night to try to stuff him in a suit at the last job he could find.<p>

He frowned. Since that one week his life had become an utter hell. He rarely slept, for when he did he constantly saw their twisted faces. His social life practically went of slim to none in a matter of hours and most of the people thought he was an utter loon with the way he constantly kept his guard up. That suited him fine. Which is why he was so surprised when he saw a dark blue Sedan pulls into his driveway.

The doors opened and a figure in the back climbed out. She was the shortest person he had ever laid eyes on, but none the less very beautiful. Her light brown hair came smoothly to her middle back and was pinned back in a delicate plat that made even him admire the stylist's commitment to effort. The Teen, for she could not have been more than nineteen years old, had a thin frame that was curved in just the right places and the way her legs were pulled told him that she exercised regularly. Wary green eyes and a cute button like nose adored her features and he felt himself tighten in places that made him surprised. That kind of movement he had not felt since before he had worked in the hell hole. He watched as she turned back to the car and help out a small child that could not have been older than two and he realized that they were related in some way, the features that they shared were unmistakable.

"SURVIVING_GUARDIAN? Right?" She called as she climbed the steps up to him.

He froze.

"How did you know where I lived?" He demanded and he heard her sigh.

"I have some connections," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand and for the first time since seeing her he realized the other was in a heavy beige cast, "My name is Steel Mink. I need to talk to you about the Pizzeria."

"Freddy's?" he asked and she nodded gravely, "Then call me Mike. Mike Schmidt."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. We return for night 3 in the next chapter! Until then.<strong>


	7. Night 3 part 1

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry about the late delay. School has been hell and cause I'm in matric its gotten a little worse. But fret not, I haven't given up on this story and I will keep updating, if not a little slower.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**NIGHT 3 Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>6 P.M<strong>

**6 hours until closing time**

She arrived early at the pizzeria with her trusty backpack slung over her shoulder and completely out of her dress uniform save for the hat. The old sneakers she had decided to go with were surprisingly quiet and they allowed her to move well without slipping. She got some funny looks from parents as she struggled to drag the generator she had brought along through the doors. Having only one arm to work with tended to do that. She left it with the day guard in the entrance.

Steel knew that the animatronics were watching her as she stamped to the owner's office by the way they suddenly hitched in their song for no reason. She was not ready to confront them just yet. Her arm ached as in reminder under the cast. Mr. Fizgaurd looked surprised to see her even as she closed the door to his office and he nearly knocked his chair over as he jumped to his feet. She kindly asked him to sit back down.

"I can only assume that you are aware that the animatronics are killing people at night," She said taking a seat opposite the old desk. The old man gulped nervously.

"You can't quit until you've finished your five days," he said immediately and she scoffed.

"I don't plan to," she pulled an old photo from her pocket. In it a younger version of her stood surrounded by four far cleaner animatronics that smiled and waved at the camera save for foxy who held her in his arms. Fizgaurd paled. He looked from the photo to her and back at the piece of paper again and his eyes widened as he pieced everything together.

"Emiko," he said softly and she nodded, "you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

"I go by Steel now," she sat back and crossed her arms, "And growing comes with time. I guessed you can figure out why I want answers by now."

"I don't really know what to tell you," he looked down. He suddenly appeared far older than he really was, the rings under his eyes were dark and his skin had started to sag, "When those murders happened, it changed everyone. Hell darling, they thought you were dead when you disappeared and they found some of your hair in the room."

"I gathered that much," she said warily, "What about the golden one? Golden Freddy I believe?"

His eyes widened, "How do you know of him?"

"I'm not that bad with a computer," she explained. She stayed away from mentioning the dream she had the previous night, having had a feeling that the man would have thought her mad, "So what was his story? The net only mentioned him in passing."

Fizguard's gaze turned saddens, "He was this restaurant's legacy, the first animatronic I built."

"What happened to him?" she asked and her fingers itched in a familiar way that always ended in her taking something apart and fixing it.

"We got in three new animatronics. A rabbit, a chicken and a bear," he explained wiping the sweat from his brow as he handed back her photo, "the children loved them more than Goldie and they took over. It became too expensive to keep him running, so he went into storage."

"Where the murderer shoved five kids into him," she finished and he nodded, "The police tore him apart to remove study their remains."

"Yes," he ran a hand over his balding head, "None of the people I hired to fix him would step near him, so we put him back into the main hall where he used to preform and sealed it up. I couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"I understand I guess," she murmured, "But I have an offer for you. I am currently completing my masters for engineering, and maybe I could fix up the animatronics for you. Including Goldie. None of the reports showed how those kids were killed so no one would know any better."

"That would be splendid;" he said softly, "except the restaurant is sort of on its last leg. I wouldn't be able to pay you for the work."

"I'm offering to do it for free," she stood from her seat, "the money you could bring in if you reopened pirate's cove and Goldie's stage might be able to drag you from the ditch. It's been nearly 15 years since the bite of 87'; technology has gotten better since then."

"I cannot let something like that ever happen again," he stood with her as she headed for the door and she stopped just under the frame to peer over her shoulder at him.

"It won't," whispered, "Because what happed was my fault."

Then she was gone, leaving the man to ponder her words as she made her way over to the gang. She had thought about it all of the previous day after her talk with Mike. Bonnie and Chika had hurt her. There was no denying it and they probably would have shoved her into a suit if they could, but now that her mind was no longer clouded with panic and pain, she realized that there had been something wrong with the way they had acted around her. The way Chika had frozen when she had seen her and Freddy begging her to stay were some of the first to come to mind. And her talk with the boss had given her a slight insight as to why they had refused to believe it was her. The answer was simple.

They had thought she had been one of the victims.

She sighed.

In truth, that wasn't really much of a reason, but it was the only one her mind could come up with.

* * *

><p><strong>7 P.M<strong>

**5 HOURS UNTIL SHIFT STARTS**

She picked up the tab from the office once she had plugged in the generator and set it to run once the grid switched over, before she made her way out and jogged out of the restaurant. The building was older than she was and she took a moment to scan her eyes along the brickwork. She made her way around the back and noticed the way the brickwork had begun to crumble and break away as it aged. Briefly, she wondered how many secrets the place had hidden from her, but she shook it off as she paused by a broken window. None of the ones on the inside had been broken when she had toured though it previously, so she assumed it was a part of the old restaurant. The widow was nearly a meter higher than she was and her short height did not help any of the matters at all. First she needed a way in.

Steel peered around warily and spotted some sealed metals bins that lay against the far wall in the empty ally way. Their labels had withered away over time but she guessed from their faded colors that they had contained cleaning chemicals that the restaurant had used. Most likely when things had gone better financially she gathered as the faded smell from them waffered over. They had been some pricey stuff. Steel nodded and went to crouch next to them. She sighed and pulled some of the pins from her hair.

'_I'll need to thank __Emmitt for teaching me how to do this,' _she thought as she made quick work of the rusty lock that held the barrels together and rolled one of them over to the wall by the window. She winced at the sound it made across the gravel and prayed that people didn't become curious as to what she was doing. They'd probably have thought that she was breaking into the place. She used the furrows in the wall to pull herself up onto the bin. It wobbled unstably but didn't fall and she still had to push herself onto her toes to see into the window. Inside was pitch black, but that was enough to tell her what she wanted. She carefully pulled the window open and heaved herself into the space with her good hand, gasping when she landed harshly onto the floor with a thud.

Her dream was no longer a dream. Steel stepped wide eyed across the dusted floor. She avoided the benches that still filled the room, but her sights were settled on the stage at the back of the pizzeria where the old almost exact copy of Freddy Fazbear sat in complete disrepair. The hair on her neck stood as memories surfaced. Of the screams of a child as he was forced onto the body of the previous one into a golden bear by the man in the golden suit. Steel shook her head. She made her way up onto the stage and kneeled cautiously by the broken animatronic. Goldie's fur was destroyed and forever stained in the blood of the innocents. His eyes were lifeless and were missing the optics that the other robots had.

"They really tore into you didn't they?" she asked pitifully when the light from her flashlight caught onto his CPU mainframe that hung halfway out of his head. She sighed and hung her flashlight from the shelf she sat under.

* * *

><p><strong>12 PM<strong>

**SHIFT STARTS. POWER UNLIMITED.**

When the phone rang, it startled Steel out of her wits. She had been busy scrubbing at the blood on the golden bear's suit after the stench of decayed flesh had caused her to loose what little lunch she had in her stomach.

'_That was fun to clean,' _she thought sarcastically as she dropped the cloth she had been using back into the bucket she had found in one of the closets, trying her best to ignore the way the water had turned black from the things that had built up in the suit. She peered up at the animatronic she had begun to take apart, but he showed no indications of life and sat missing most of his head and his left arm. Strangely enough he still had in his exoskeleton, which sat in her lap. Getting up, she left the stage with all her tools on the wood and walked over to the phone she had seen while searching for the bucket. It was on the table near what had once been a reception, but the building had been sealed up with bricks. She still wondered why all the stuff had not been cleaned out properly.

**BEEP.**

**''**_**Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.**_**"**

Steel shook her head. She turned up the volume on the recording and returned to her seat by Goldie's frame.

"_**Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.**_

_**Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.**_**"**

She frowned and reached for the tab. Goldie would have to wait. He needed a lot of work but she did not have what she needed for the job. The animatronics' fur had to be scrapped and completely replaced. There was just no saving it. She would have to travel to the scrap yard to get spare metal to seal up the tears in his frame. As well as craft him a new ear, she mused noting that one was missing.

Steel shook her head. She needed to focus, regardless of how safe she was. Turning it on, she was surprised to find all four of the animatronics sitting in the party room with their heads in their hands.

"She's alive," Freddy had taken off his hat for a change, revealing a tuff of hair that she had always loved to play with as a small child.

"And we nearly killed her," Bonnie said completely surprising her when she saw trials of liquid that was running from his eyes.

"Do ya think she'd come ah back lads?" Foxy asked and her heart twisted at the pain in his voice.

"I doubt it," Chika whispered, "We hurt her very badly."

Their voices trailed on but she had put it away. The pain was too much. Her guess had been right. They had thought her to be dead, but Steel knew she was not ready to confront them. The hairs on the back of her neck rose somewhat. She could not describe it but it felt like someone had been watching her. A shifting noise drew her attention and she turned around to face Goldie's frame in horror. He still sat leading against the wall, but what was left of his head had moved.

And the pin prick like lights of his eyes was focused on her.

"Help me..."


End file.
